


Diaphanous

by leere



Series: Shit I Write On Tumblr [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: k heres a prompt: ok patrick wearing thigh high socks that squeeze his thighs and he's wearing matching panties tht are lacey and hes like "i look fucking dumb as hell" and petes like "nah u look HOT as FUCK; spin for me babe" etc. etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaphanous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on 2/16/16.   
> Anonymous asked: k heres a prompt: ok patrick wearing thigh high socks that squeeze his thighs and he's wearing matching panties tht are lacey and hes like "i look fucking dumb as hell" and petes like "nah u look HOT as FUCK; spin for me babe" etc. etc.  
> The end's an inside joke - you'll see. Also this is supposed to be circa sr&r era.

When Patrick steps out of the bathroom, Pete mouth actually drops open. The blonde’s in Pete’s Joy Division sweater, and he’s also wearing bright pink thigh highs (when they’d planned this, Patrick had said, “I’m already wearing fucking panties for you, asshole, I’m not wearing pink to boot, I’m already fucking gay enough," but Pete was a persistent, persuasive bastard when it came to stuff like this and he always managed to win), a good three inches of his thighs on display, so pale against the almost obnoxiously pink socks. 

Pete stares at his thighs for a good while, until Patrick starts fidgeting - Pete’s eyes drift up, just a little, and he finally gets to see what Patrick looks like in the panties Pete bought for him weeks ago. He’s been fantasizing about it since, but it’s even better right there in front of him; it’s a frilly black thing, covered in ruffles and just dark enough that Pete can’t even see Patrick’s dick through it, and the elastic just barely cuts into his hips, so there’s just a little muffin top forming. It’s so dark against Patrick’s pale, pale skin, and Pete licks his lips and finally looks up at Patrick’s face. His lips look extra pink and slightly sparkly, and Pete wonders where the hell Patrick got lip gloss. He wants to taste it and smear it, though, he knows that much. 

Patrick looks down at himself and wiggles his toes, frowning down at them. “This is weird as hell. I look stupid.”

“You look hot,” Pete says instantly, and Patrick looks up at him. He’s straightened the natural waviness of his hair, undoubtedly using Pete’s flat iron to do so, and his hair’s combed over into something almost reminiscent of the Soul Punk ‘do. “Stop putting yourself down. You look fucking beautiful.”

Patrick smiles slightly, shyly, almost. Pete’s not sure if the pink tinge on Patrick’s cheeks is him blushing or if he’s wearing even more makeup. 

“Twirl for me, baby?” he asks, and Patrick does, spins slowly in a circle. Only when he turns can Pete see the bulge his panties, see that he’s as hard as Pete is. He admires Patrick’s ass when he’s facing away and thinks about sinking his teeth into it, marking Patrick up ‘till he’s not just porcelain white, but purple and pink, too.

“Like what you see?” Patrick says, lowering his voice, and he’s trying for sexy and seductive, but it just sounds awkward. He winces at the sound of his own voice, but Pete just smiles.

“Come here so I can ravish you,” he says, and Patrick smiles and walks over, falling happily into Pete’s lap, so that he’s straddling him. Pete puts his hands on the warm strip of skin between the thigh highs and the panties and looks up at Patrick, who’s biting his lip. He pulls at the elastic of the panties, then watches it snap back. “You gonna let me fuck you like this?”

“I don’t want to come in the panties,” Patrick says firmly, wrapping his arms around Pete’s neck and rolling his hips down against his erection. “They’re too nice to ruin with jizz.”

Pete slides his hands back to get a hand full of Patrick’s ass, and he gets a handful of lace and ruffles instead. He grins and kneads Patrick’s ass in his hands, grinning when Patrick’s head drops forward against his shoulder and he feels his hot breath puff out a little faster. 

“Don’t you dare tease,” he murmurs, and his breathing picks up when Pete pushes his hands into the panties and presses two fingers to Patrick’s hole, not pushing them in, just applying pressure. His hips grind back, a silent more, more, more, and Pete smirks.

“I won’t,” Pete assures him, reaching for the lube that’s been left on the bed beside them.

A good spanking but not even a half hour later, he’s got Patrick’s skin nearly as pink as the thigh highs are. He finally gives in to Patrick’s desperate pleas and doesn’t bother with a condom, just pushes himself in right to the hilt, panties pulled to the side, Patrick’s shaking thighs bracketing his hips, and he pushes Patrick’s sweaty bangs out of the way and looks down at his pink face. “You still with me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Patrick pants, running his hands up Pete’s toned chest until he settles with his arms around his neck, fingers wrapping tight in his hair. “Fuck me, do it.”

“Yeah,” Pete mumbles, giving a rough fuck of his hips. Patrick moans weakly from under him. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, Pete, ungh, fuck,” Patrick moans, closing his eyes and arching up so his dick, still in the panties, grinds against Pete’s taut stomach. “You owe me now, fucker,” he pants, spreading his legs so that Pete’s thrusts hit deeper, get better places. “I get to do something to you.”

“We’ll - we can discuss whatever kinky shit you want to do to me later,” Pete says, getting a better hold on Patrick’s thighs and forcing them wider. Patrick cries out and comes right then, in the panties, and he’ll be upset later but Pete doesn’t think about that, he’s too focused on the way Patrick’s clenching around his dick and the ridiculously sinful expression on his face and how it’s overload, and he’s following instantly.

Patrick does complain about the panties, as expected. Once Pete’s pulled out, he pulls them off, wincing at how they stick to his thighs, then takes the thigh highs off and tosses them aside. He cuddles up to Pete afterwards, and Pete pets his hair and whispers praise, tells Patrick how good he was and how pretty he looked.

“So I was thinking I could maybe tie you up?” Patrick says suddenly, and Pete laughs and kisses his forehead.

“Whatever you want, babe. I’m down for whatever.”

A week later, when Pete’s handcuffed to the bed and Patrick’s in leather panties, holding a whip and tracing it teasingly along Pete’s skin, Pete decides next time, he’ll be more cautious before agreeing to let Patrick have his way with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: no but legit patricks a power bottom we've been over this before dude  
> Liz: didn't you say he was a dominatrix or something?  
> Me: well like i'm p sure only ladies can be dominatrixes or whateve but ya. bc u fuckin kno he'd gladly tie pete up and whip him and ride his dick lbr lmao  
> Liz: while wearing like, a leather corset. with chains and spikes on it.  
> Me: precisely. lmao. which is rlly hot to think abt too tbh. but ya, legit..  
> Me: idk man patrick just gives me vibes. hes like a walking rihanna song. i might be bad but im perfectly good.  
> Liz: don't compare patrick to s&m by rihanna please omg. he's still an innocent little bean in my mind  
> Me: dude u cant be thinkin like that hes legit sin on legs im gonna link u to a fic w fisting  
> Me: bc ptrick would be a total size queen and u kno it  
> Liz: shay, i rly don't need those visuals. leave me a l one  
> Me: hehe  
> Me: u luv it babe
> 
> there you have it.


End file.
